Desperate Guys
by Lany Niwa
Summary: um colégio masculino, deixa de ser masculino. O que você faria se você fosse esses garotos? envyxOC&edwin&outroscasais ps. alguns personagens estão meio OOC, então se não gosta, não leia.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Guys

Disclaimer : Infelizmente, não fui eu que criei Fullmetal Alchemist! A única coisa que eu ganho escrevendo isso é ... pera um pouco eu não ganho nada.

Resumo: Uma escola só de meninos, que de repente, permite e a entrada de meninas, meninos sedentos por carne feminina, quando a estória chega a esse ponto, tudo pode acontecer...(Não é HENTAI!! Ò.Ó)

Desperate Guys

-

-

-

Capítulo 001 – Chegam as garotas

Edward e Alphonse tinham acabado de chegar à escola no primeiro dia de aula e avistam Envy correndo em direção a eles.

-Gente!Gente! – Fala Envy parando na frente deles sem conseguir respirar direito de tanto correr.

-O que foi? – Pergunta Edward com uma redonda cara de interrogação

-Você não sabe da maior! – Envy fala desesperado – Hoje chegam meninas no nosso colégio, sabe, meninas, gatinhas, gostosas, pu...

-Tá, tá, já entendi... Mas? Não é um colégio só para homens?

-Mas a partir de hoje serão permitidas meninas! Imagine, desde os doze anos eu moro nesse maldito colégio, sem ver nenhuma garota, faz cinco anos que não vejo nenhuma garota...CINCO ANOS! Quem foi o gênio que deixou meninas e professoras poderem estar nesse colégio... Ah...

-Calma, calma, respira, respira ok? – Ed fala.

-

Mais tarde, Ed, Al, Envy, Wrath e Greed estavam analisando as garotas.

-Eu gostei daquela! – Greed e Ed falam ao mesmo tempo.

-Desiste, eu vi primeiro! – Fala Ed. A garota na qual os dois tinham se "apaixonado", era realmente muito bonita, tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e a altura de Edward (Personagem inventada) mas, Envy já estava falando com ela. Greed e Ed se aproximam e o puxam.

-O que você está fazendo? – Pergunta Ed exaltado.

-Paquerando, gênio – Envy fala com uma cara de cínico.

-Mas... Eu vi primeiro!

-Tá pode ficar com ela, o nome dela é Key, divirta-se... Ou melhor divirtam-se – e dá uma pequena risadinha.

-Não vai a caça? – Pergunta Wrath a All.

-Não sou muito disso. – sorri para Wrath

-Ah... – Fala Wrath – Eu também não, nunca vou chegar nem perto de uma mulher, a não ser que seja alguém da família.

-Eu não penso assim – Sorri de novo

-Bom pra você – Wrath se conforta na cadeira

-

Envy anda pelos longos pátios do colégio, pensando:

-_"Que merda, falei três segundos com aquela menina e não consigo tirá-la da cabeça"_ - Ele tropeça em uma pedra... Ou pelo menos parecia isso e cambaleia. – Puta que pari... – Key estava se aproximando correndo.

-Desculpe, eu deixei cair quando estava carregando para o meu quarto – Sorri para Envy. Envy queria dizer "Como não viu uma pedra enorme cair no chão?" ou então "Pessoas normais não trazem pedras para quartos" ao invés disso, perguntou:

-Você também é interna?

-Sou sim. Você é?

-Sou desde os treze anos – sorri dizendo. Ele havia se esquecido desde quando era interno, mas só sabia que queria parar o tempo.

-O que foi? – Key pergunta já que ele estava totalmente sem expressão.

-Ah... Nada

-KEY! – Grita uma menina também loira chegando – Vamos! Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa!

-Esse é Envy – Key apresenta a amiga – Essa é Winry.

-Muito prazer! – Diz Winry abaixando-se e saindo correndo arrastando a Key que grita:

-Tchau! – Ele acena totalmente com cara de bobo.

-"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_ – Envy pensa parando de acenar – _"Devo estar com algum tipo de problema"_

Mais tarde, no quarto do Ed e do Envy:

-De novo você caiu no meu quarto! – Resmunga Envy – Pô, você me persegue!

-Obrigado Envy, também te considero meu melhor amigo já que te conheço desde que me considero gente e...

-Então isso não faz muito tempo, faz pouco tempo que você alcançou o tamanho de um anão! – Envy diz rindo

-O QUE? – Ed corre atrás de Envy, e ficam girando em círculos pelo quarto, até que Envy entra no banheiro.

-Tá certo, então e vou ir contar pra diretoria que ano passado FOI VOCÊ QUE JOGOU SABÃO NA FONTE E NÃO O AL!Eu incrimino meu irmão para livrar tua cara e é isso que eu ganho? Então ta! Já te delato! – Ed grita, fingindo ir em direção da porta, abre e fecha a porta. Envy espera uns cinco minutos e sai do banheiro.

-Ed? – Envy diz ao sair do banheiro

-TÔ AQUI! – Ed diz batendo na cabeça de Envy com um taco de beisebol.

-Aí! Seu idiota, seu filho d...

-Já entendi! E o que você aprendeu? – Ed faz uma cara de bravo ameaçando bater de novo na cabeça do Envy.

-Tá, não te chamo mais de baixinho, mas que você é, você é.

-AH? Ta certo, vou ignorar isso, eu quero sua ajuda.

-O que é? Fala estrupício, to ouvindo!

-Eu queria ver a Key ela é linda, perfeita.

-Então veja sua anta, é só abrir os olhos – Envy fala de um jeito simplista.

-Não! Eu quero vê-la agora!

-Problema seu – Ele fala dando uma risadinha – To brincando. O único modo de você falar com ela sem ter que esperar até segunda que vem é você se disfarçar de mulher.

-O que?

-Ou no seu caso de bebê – Fala e começa a rir

-O que você disse? – Ed fala irritado.

-A verdade! – Envy fala com cara de sábio, então Ed começa a correr atrás dele com o taco de beisebol.

--/--

**É o seguinte, as meninas estudam no mesmo colégio mas ficam em uma ala separada, só se viam segunda, porque sexta-feira algumas iam passar o fim de semana com os pais.**


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate Guys

Disclaimer : Infelizmente, não fui eu que criei Fullmetal Alchemist! A única coisa que eu ganho escrevendo isso é ... pera um pouco eu não ganho nada.

Desperate Guys

-

-

-

Capítulo 002 – O Refeitório Feminino

De manhã, o despertador toca no quarto do Ed e do Envy, mas nenhum dos dois acorda, vai tocando mais alto quando finalmente Ed bate no despertador e levanta, olha o relógio e vê que já estavam atrasados.

-AHH! – Grita Ed, que vai correndo até a cama do Envy e começa a chacoalhá-lo, gritando histericamente – ACORDAAA! ACORDA SEU IMPRESTÁVEL, ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

-Nham...nham – Envy fala meio que empurrando Ed – Me deixa dormir – Ed o empurra da cama. – AH! SEU FILHO DA P...

-CALA A BOCA! ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! – Fala Ed começando a se trocar. Envy olha o relógio e fala:

-Eita sono pesado não? – Ele levanta calmamente, pega o horário em seu armário e imediatamente toma um susto – VAMOS LOGO!

-Que foi? – Ed pergunta surpreso

-A primeira aula vai ser de educação física.

-Mas, eu achava que você odiava educação física, aliás, eu jurava que você odiava todas as matérias.

-Mas, vai ser uma PROFESSORA, uma PROFESSORA sabe o que isso significa? Isso mesmo, uma MULHER! Depois de tanto tempo uma...uma...MULHERRRRR! YEAH!

-

Na aula de Educação física

-PRRRR – o apito da professora – Eu sou Riza Hawkeye, me chamem de senhorita Hawkeye, entenderam? – Ela fala em um tom imponente.

-Uhm...senhorita, isso significa que ela não é casada, ou seja, ela pode ter um caso com um aluno – Envy cochicha para Ed.

-Seu idiota, sem noção. – Ed diz a Envy

-Ela é bem bonita – Envy comenta

-VAMOS CORRER – Grita Riza e começa a correr, todos os alunos vão atrás dela a olhando de cima a baixo.

-

Na hora do almoço Envy, Ed, Al, Wrath e Greed almoçavam juntos em uma mesma mesa.

-Como foi a primeira aula de vocês? – Greed pergunta animado.

-Foi com a Riza e a sua? – Pergunta Envy com cara de desgosto.

-Foi com a professora gost...opa de história. Hehe! Enganei-me – Greed conta alegre. Envy olha para o lado e comenta

-Olha o refeitório das meninas

-ONDE? – Greed e Ed perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

-Ali – Envy aponta – Mas tem grade e os seguranças estão ali, acho um tanto quanto perigoso. A menos que... – Envy pára de falar.

-"A menos que"? – Greed e Ed perguntam com grandes expectativas

-A menos que vocês se vistam de mulher, só isso – Fala Envy – Só que não acho uma boa idéia – E num piscar de olhos Greed e Ed apareceram, duas mulheres perfeitas.Os outros três ficaram com vontade de rir, e quando iam fazê-lo chegou o segurança e disse:

-Garotas o que estão fazendo aqui? O refeitório das meninas é ali. Como vieram parar aqui? – Contendo o riso Envy pergunta

-O senhor é novo aqui?

-Não, na verdade já estou aqui há dez anos, meu nome é Hughes, Maes Hughes

-A sim, senhor Maes – Agora sim Envy e os outros dois estavam com mais vontade de rir ainda, afinal mesmo parecendo realmente mulheres, ainda eram o Ed e o Greed e uma pessoa que estava lá há dez anos repararia, deram um sorriso para conter a risada.

-Al, não sabia que tinha uma irmã – Hughes fala para ele antes de levá-los...levá-las para o refeitório feminino.

-Ah... E não tenho, ela é minha prima Edw...

-Edw? – Hughes pergunta com suspeitas

-Edwalda – Al dá um enorme sorriso completamente sem jeito

-Edwalda? – Hughes estranha

-É, Edwalda – Al confirma. Agora Envy sentiu tanta vontade de rir que teve de pegar uma sacola na mochila para não fazê-lo e a pôs na boca respirando rapidamente. Hughes estranha toda situação. Ed olhava para Al com um olhar de "Por que Edwalda e não Edwarda?" ou então de "Vou te matar seu idiota!", a expressão no rosto de Ed podia ser tanto uma quanto a outra, mas Al não tinha certeza qual das duas eram.

-Qual é o seu nome mocinha? – Hughes pergunta amigável a Greed. Ed no mesmo instante responde rapidamente com uma voz aguda

-O nome dela é Graad – Ed diz virando a Greed dando uma risadinha e voltando a Hughes.

-Ah... Obrigado – Hughes diz encaminhando-as ao refeitório. Greed olha com um olhar fulminante para Ed, e esse dá uma risadinha.

-Meninas – Fala Hughes chegando ao refeitório – Essas duas se perderam, elas podem ficar na mesa de vocês? – Na mesa estavam, Rose, Ryla, Winry e Key. Os dois ficaram olhando para Key.

-Claro – Respondeu logo Rose, sempre gentil e simpática.

-Obrigado senhorita Ichiiba ( N.A Eu inventei tá?) Muito gentil de sua parte. – Rose simplesmente sorri.

-

Enquanto isso, Envy leva Wrath e Al a uma sala, e, daquela sala eles passam calmamente por uma pequena porta, para o refeitório feminino.

-Por que você não os avisou que tinha essa passagem? – Al pergunta surpreso a Envy.

-Simplesmente porque é mais engraçado vê-los como Edwalda e não sei o nome do Greed, mas se dependesse de mim seria Greeda.

-Não é mancada não? –Wrath pergunta inocentemente como de costume.

-Ah... Não diria que é uma mancada, mancada! É só uma mancadinha, eu não fiquei aleijado, aposto que eles fariam a mesma coisa – Envy fala de um jeito muito simplista

-Ah... Não fariam não! – Al afirma

-É claro que fariam

-Não, não fariam! - Agora Al afirma ainda com mais certeza.

-Então você não conhece seu irmão, muito menos o Greed.

-Tá o Greed faria, mas o Ed não. – Al se corrige

-A deixe de besteiras, é lógico que faria, eu conheço ele muito melhor que você

-Besteira é o que você ta falando, eu o conheço desde que nasci!

-Ah... Mas você não compartilhou as encrencas com ele, como eu, não salvou a pele dele e ele a minha.

-O Ed nunca salvou sua pele, ele dizia que você se ferrava porque era burro – Wrath afirma inocente.

-Claro, algumas vezes, mas a vez mais memorável foi quando ele acusou o Al para me salvar. – Envy diz sorrindo. Aí percebe o que tinha feito, aquilo era um segredo entre ele e o Ed, o Al pegou meses de castigo por causa disso, Envy olha para Al e ele o encara sério. Envy estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Então foi por isso que eu não vou receber mesada até Dezembro desse ano! Porque o Ed quis salvar sua pele?

-Calma – Envy fala – Isso já faz muito tempo.

-Muito tempo o que? Foi ano passado! – Al sai bravo se dirigindo a sala por onde eles entraram.

-O que você vai fazer? – Envy pergunta receoso.

-Vou dedurar meu irmão! – Al fala decidido. Envy vai atrás dele e bate em sua nuca, fazendo Al desmaiar.

--

Continua


End file.
